Jackie and the Next Neighbor Girls
Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls is an American animated television series on Universal Kids. It was about the daily life of Jackie Bodine and her girls, Sally and Sheila and how she gives love and friendship. The show was created by Debi Derryberry as a spin-off of Bobby's World. The main characters are Jackie, Sally and Sheila Derryberry and Lovitz also provided the voice. It was produced by Film Roman for Alevy Productions and Very Derryberry Productions and Allspark Animation. Hasbro is also planning a variety of new entertainment products and licensed products. The live action hosted by Debi Derryberry,Debi DerryberryJon Lovitz and "Weird Al" Yankovic featuring the voices of Amanda Leighton as Sally, Kristen Li as Sheila. And the returning voice actors of Pat Fraley and Rob Paulsen. Introduced the new voice actors of Natalie Palamides as Derek Generic and Kevin Michael Richardson as Uncle Ted. Based on the characters from "Bobby's World" created by Howie Mandel. Characters Jackie Bodine Jackie Bodine (voiced by Debi Derryberry and singing voice by Tara Strong) is the main character of the spin-off series of Bobby's World. She has red hair with floor length pigtails. She wears yellow earrings, pink shirt, light green skirt, white bandage on her left leg, pink socks and brown slippers. Bodine Family Members * Debra Bodine - Jackie's Mother (modeled upon and also voiced by Debi Derryberry using her regular voice) * Johnny Bodine - Jackie's Father (modeled upon and also voiced by Jon Lovitz using his voice) * Sally Bodine - Jackie's 6-year old sister.She has brownish-red hair, She wears purple shirt and red skirt. She wears white socks and black Mary Jane shoes (voiced by Amanda Leighton) * Sheila Bodine - Jackie's 4-year old sister. She has blonde hair. In the show, She wears pink shirt with white sleeve with the yellow smile face, short blue-jean skirt, black and white striped leggings from the Show and short stockings from the Spin-Off and white shoes with daisy on it. (voiced by Kristen Li) * Wonderful Woman '-' '''Jackie's favorite superhero. She often appears to help Jackie, Sally and Sheila in her imaginations. (voiced by Debi Derryberry) * '''Lovely - Jackie's sidekick spider plush toy. She is a female version of Webbly. Recurring Characters * Natalie, Kelly's first cousin. (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) * Bennet, Kelly's second cousin. (voiced by Haley Mancini) * Amanda, Bodine Girls' first girlfriend. (voiced by Haley Mancini) * Cheryl, Bodine girls' second girlfriend and Amanda's twin-sister. (voice by Kath Soucie) * Carl Wuxi - a boyfriend of Sheila Bodine. His hair is white, with a black stripe in it. PLUS: Mike Wisowski is seen cameo on his shirt.(voiced by Lance Lim) * Alfred Bossman '''- The Boss from Al's Pizza Parlor. (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) * '''Eric Gengic -a new boyfriend of Jackie Bodine. (voiced by Raymond Ochoa) Returning Characters * Mrs. Wells, Jackie's teacher at Oregon Elementary School. (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Ozzie,' '''a boyfriend of Sally Bodine (voice by Pamela Hayden) * '''Meeker and Snerd,' (voice by Pat Fraley and Rob Paulsen) They are recurring characters who appear in some episodes of the show in different jobs (ie security guards, contracters, laborers, cops, etc.) Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker * Eric Bauza * Roger Craig Smith * Kate Higgins * Josh Fadem * Anais Fairweather * Catherine Reitman * Maurice LaMarche * Jill Talley * James Kirkland * Lily Vonnegut * Jason Spisak * Jon Miller * Fred Tatasciore * Holly Palmer * Cindy Robinson * Sonal Shah * Kate Micucci * Laura Bailey * Jennie Pierson * Jake Goldman * Joshua Black * Betsy Sodaro * Tress MacNeille * Kirby Howell-Baptiste * Cree Summer * John O'Hurley * Travis Willingham * Jason Kaye * Sunil Maholtra * Vanessa Marshall * S. Scott Bulock * Sandy Fox * Carlos Alazarqui * Greg Proops * Robbie Rist * Grey Griffin * Kyle A. Carrozza * Ben Diskin * Dwight Schultz Jackie's Voice Derryberry accidently created the voice that would later be used for Jackie. Her first ever quote using this very voice was "I'm quitting this job!" Episodes Coming soon! Home Video Release In Spring 2021, Shout! Factory will release all DVD volumes. Video Game TBA Toyline * in 2020, It was announced that Hasbro is celebrating 30th anniversary of Bobby's World and the Spin-Off, Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls ''and most if not all of the other company properties as Universal, Fox, Film Roman, Alevy Productions and Very Derryberry Productions after an acquisition purchase. Broadcast History During its spin-off run, ''Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls was seen on Universal Kids in March 7, 2020. Trivia * This series is a spin-off of Bobby's World since The Importance of Being Ernest * Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides and Hayley Mancini are the voice actresses of The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot. * Kevin Michael Richardson as the voice will be replaced as Uncle Ted after Tino Insana's death back in 2017.